The Sisterhood
by NekoBlackRaven
Summary: rated T cause im paranoid . Jump city has some new heroes, or should i say heroines, Mercury and Arty are joining all the meta human girls to join their Sisterhood. how will the boys react? BBxRae, StarxTerra, ArtyxKF, JXxCy, CheshxSP, MercuryxRob, ect


Robin heard a call, he checked his T communicator to see Star fire calling him. She was fighting Mad Mod and his hipster sixties dolls. Star fire logged off and the titans left to her aid. Once they got there, Star fire was standing in front of a cloud of dust. Eyes wide and mouth on the floor, anime style. Out of the dust walked a girl, followed by two more girls. Once out of the dust the girls stood in a line. The first girl had short spiky green hair and thick eyeliner over her yellow green cat eyes. She also had a little black triangle on each of her cheeks. She was twirling a pen in her hand. She shifted the headphones on her neck.

"Hey, I'm Arty. This is Mercury" said Arty pointing at a girl with silver hair and a long blue scarf that covered her nose and mouth but not her shimmery rainbow eyes. "next to her is Jinx" said Arty, putting her arm around jinx in a sisterly way. "we are the Sisterhood. Give us a call if you need us." Said Arty, tossing them a heart shaped communicator. On the communicator was an S. Robin opened it.

"Um, this is just a powder mirror?" Robin said looking at the communicator.

"Were the _Sisterhood_, no duh only girls can use it." Said Jinx in a sarcastic duh tone. Robin handed the communicator over to Raven. Raven opened it and saw a map to a house.

"If you guys ever want to join us, that's how to find us." Said Mercury behind her scarf, eyes shimmering. "We have already recued many heroines, including Argent, Terra, Bumble Bee, Black Fire, Cheshire, Harley Quinn, Kole, Wonder Girl, Super Girl, Miss Martian, Ravager, Troy, Star Girl, Panthea, Bat Girl, Hawk Girl, Shimmer, and even Kitten." She said. Robin flinched when she said Kitten.

"All we are is a heroine sanctuary of girls who just want to fight alongside each other. Heroes and villains alike can join. But villains have to give up their past ways." Said Arty. "please join our sisterhood, you can still be involved with boys, and they can come onto the grounds, but they are not allowed to join or live with us," said Arty in a sincere tone.

"Cheshire is calling us, dinner time. They're not going to wait another minute." Said Jinx with frown. The girls looked to Arty.

"Alright, alright, I'm on it" said Arty, clicking her pen and drawing a quick sketch of a circle and a remote control on her arm, the ink diapered from her skin and the sketched objects were in front of her . They jumped onto the circle and flew off.

-later at the tower-

"Friend Raven, I want to maybe try the Sisterhood" said the red head alien holding the heart shaped communicator. She opened it and looked at the beeping dot were the home was. Robin walked over and closed the communicator, then walked away. The boys started an argument and raven floated over to Star Fire.

"Let's go" she said in a monotone. They packed their bags and waited. After dinner the boys went to sleep and the girls snuck out. They followed the streets to a mansion. They stopped at the gate that had a big S on the front. They floated over the gate and walked past archery ranges, gyms, a pool the size of half a football field. They also passed a hot spring. Once they got to the end of the trail, there was the main house, a huge building with lots of windows.

"Hey, glad you guys made it," said Arty. Sketching and sitting on the front porch. " I had a hunch you guys would come. Let me show you guys inside." They walked inside and she showed them the hospital wing and bedroom floor. It looked like a five star hotel. Arty gave them each a map of the grounds.

"I'll put your rooms next to each other." Said a passing by Bumble Bee. "Your rooms are rooms 12 and 14."

"I'm in room 15, across from 14 and in between 13 and 17. Those rooms are Mercury and Jinx. Find me if you need me," Arty said in a teasing tone while holding her arm up to make a muscle. She then strolled down the hall and into a room.

Star Fire walked into her room. It looked exactly like her room at the tower, same with Raven. "We had the liberty of bringing your stuff here." Said Super Girl heading to her room. "I'm in room 10. Come by whenever." She smiled and waved. A bell sounded and a few doors opened and girls ran down stairs. Raven and Star Fire stopped Mercury on their way out. "Friend Mercury, why are all the girls happy and running to the 'ele of vators' and the stairs?" Star Fire exclaimed.

"That's the dinner bell." Mercury said in a voice like liquid that sinks into your skin. Raven shivered as she led them down the stairs to the dining room. There were 22 seats at a large circular dining room table. The girls sat down and were quiet and looked to Arty.

"I would like to introduce our two newest members. Raven and Star Fire." Everyone clapped as Cheshire and Kole brought out food and drinks to everyone. Once everyone had there food, the talking started. Everyone was talking to one another. Wonder Girl and Miss Martian were being all dreamy about Super Boy when Super Girl crashed there dreaming with information on living with him. Black Fire and Kitten were holding hands and talking about how stupid boys were, when Raveger and Troy joined in and they talked about how much better girls were. Cheshire, Mercury, and Arty were talking about going to the springs after dinner.

"You have a hot spring?" said Raven with curiosity.

"Of course, we also serve green tea there. You want to come with us later." Arty said.

-at titans tower-

"calling boy titans, report to Titans Tower" Robin hissed through his communicator at 5 in the morning. Robin woke up in the morning to find BB and Cy arguing, and he sat at the table and sort through the mail, saw a letter. He opened it.

Dear Titans,

Star Fire and I have decided to join the Sisterhood. It is very nice here. We are having a lot of fun but there are still training cycles here so we stay in shape. Send us a letter and boys can visit any time and they have a room wing for boys to stay the night. Come visit us soon. Also it seems that most of the heroes and villan girls have joined the Sisterhood. Come visit soon. Tell BB I miss him.

-Rae

**Dear Friends,**

**Greetings, I hope you guys come visit soon. Did you know Black Fire was lesbian? I made lots of new friends! I love Terra, I think I'm lesbian too! Come soon friends!**

**-Star**

"Robin, what is it bro, where are star and Rae?" said Cyborg. Robin grunted and handed him the letter. "Oh" he responded folding up the letter.

"What does it say?" BB asked, Cyborg read the letter and BB smiled. "Haha, Rae gave a special shout out to meeee." An hour later many other titan boys showed up.

"Where's Bumble Bee, she sends us letters all the time, but we miss her. She tells us to visit but we never have the time." asked the titans east boys.

"actually, were going to visit them soon. But we can only take this list of boys that the Sisterhood sent us" BB said.

~Boys that can come~

Robin  Kid Flash 

Speedy Beast Boy

Red X Jericho

SUPER BOY Cyborg 

Aqua Lad Mas y Menos

Herald Kyyd Wyyd

The Sisterhood

"Ok, titans who are going, pack your bags. The rest of you, make yourselves at home." Robin smirked as he went to pack.

Later at the gate the boys Froze, this place was huge. They don't even think they could afford a place like this. Jinx came to the door and greeted them with Mercury whose glimmering rainbow eyes shone with joy at their coming. "Hope you guys brought swim suits. Its swim day." Said Jinx with a wink. Cyborg noticed how much happier Jinx seemed to be. She took them to the main house and dropped them off with Arty as they took off their clothes to show swim suits as they joined about ten other girls in the pool. Mercury's scarf came off and for a split second you could see bright red lips and rosy cheeks before she put a water proof cover over her mouth. This way arty said as they took one last look at the girls.

"You guys will stay in our boy rooms. There rooms 23-29. You each need to pick a roommate." It ended up being Mas y Menos and aqua lad, Kid Flash and Beast Boy, Robin and Speedy, Kyyd Wyyd and Gizmo, Jericho and Herald, and Super Boy and Cyborg. Arty gave them each a key. "There are no rules except be to meals on time and respect the women's space, remember you are in our home. Otherwise the Hot spring is uni-sex and the boy's bathroom and showers are at the end of the hall across the girls. Have fun." Arty said with a smile. "Oh, and my room is number 15. If you need anything, feel free to ask."Arty stood there for a minute with the boys staring at her. "Well, change into your swim wear, were not gonna wait forever!"

"You're wearing a swimsuit?" said Kid Flash flashing over to pull off her shirt. Arty smacked his hand equally as fast.

"You can see it at the pool." Said Arty with a smirk, her striped black and green sundress swaying as she walked. "CHANGE!" she yelled at them because they were just staring at her. She put her headphones back on and turned up the volume.

Once the boys were changed, they found pool towels in their rooms. They headed out the pool and saw the girls, about 11 of them including Arty. Jinx was in a pink and black striped one piece and Kole was by the pool in a light blue sundress making daisy chains with Miss Martian in a red dress and Bumble Bee in a yellow and black dress. Wonder Girl was in a red bikini pulling Star girl in her blue two piece under water over and over. Mercury was swimming laps in a silver one piece with a low cut and Arty was timing her from out of the pool with her feet in the water, she was wearing a black and really low cut (down to belly button) one piece with a green under tube top (part of the suit) Shimmer was also there sitting is the shade cleaning her gun wearing a navy bikini next to Bat Girl in a black bikini with the bat symbol on it. The boys split to go hang out with girls. Robin and Kid flash hung out with Mercury and Arty and when BB couldn't find Rae he chilled with them. Argent just happened to be stopping for a swim so she and Aqua Lad swam for a little with Super Boy and Wonder Girl. Star Girl Sat by the side of the water to Red X, with his mask off he looked a lot like Robin. Herald and Jericho went to play music for the girls to listen too while they made flower chains. Kyyd Wyyd gave Shimmer silent tips on cleaning her gun and Mas y Menos kept zipping around Bat Girl. Speedy walked over to the archery range and meet Cheshire over there practicing her knife throwing. Cyborg and Jinx went for a stroll through Arty's Garden. Everything in that Garden she drew to life. A bell tolled and all the girls looked up and rushed to their rooms.

"What's that" KF asked Arty.

"It's the 'dinner bell'. We gotta shower and change." Said Arty in a happy tone. She grabbed her clothes and tried to slip her shoes on while walking, more hopping, to the main house.

After Dinner

"Need some help my lady," KF said sweeping her off her feet, literally, and carrying her to her room. "Room 15 I believe." He smirked

"Don't get all cocky there buddy," Arty said as he opened the door and put her down on the bed. Arty's room has sketches taped to the walls and ceiling and had books and sketch books all filed away on a huge thing of shelves. On her desk in the corner was a particular stack of books and an open sketch book and a bunch of art supplies laid out. Before Arty could do anything. KF was flipping through her sketch book.

"let's see, friends, friends, hey wait, what's this?" KF flipped the sketch book over to show a picture of the symbol on his uniform.

"I don't know what it is." Said Arty in a quiet voice.

"You do know why you have a picture of my symbol." Commanded KF.

"First I should tell you what my power really is."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, my power is imagination, anything I can imagine clearly I can make real. But I can't control people, or kill. Those are my boundaries." Said Arty looking straight at KF. "This meaning I once accidentally gave myself the power to see the future for one hour. That's what I drew. Happy?" pouted Arty.

"So, is that how you got this place?" asked KF.

"No, my parents were rich until they died. But they died in a cross fire between a hero and a villain. That's why I have dedicated my life to make heroes and villains friends," exclaimed Arty looking down and biting her bottom lip. KF Felt weird when he was around this girl, he noticed he wasn't as smooth as usual, and that she made the left side of his chest hurt. KF acted on instinct instead of on his brain. He walked over and took off her headphones. She looked up and stopped biting her lip. KF was in pajamas like Arty. Arty was wearing an XXXL shirt that hung over one of her shoulders and went to her knees with a pen pencil and paintbrush on it. Otherwise she was just wearing panties. Flash was wearing red plad pajama pants, and that was it. KF pushed Arty back into her 'Keep Calm and Sketch' pillows. Arty was shocked of the body above hers and the pressure in her lips. She eventually gave in and put her arms around his neck.

Later that night (THEY DID NOT HAVE SEX!) they were laying in Artys Queen sized bed with her blankets that were stitched with the stars and connected to make constellations. Arty was asleep with her cheek all pushed up agenst KF's shoulder. He smiled and used his index finger to trace the cute black triangles on her cheek bones. KF saw her giggle in her sleep then burrow deep into the pillow above her, putting her arms above her head. Her shirt was completely bunched up to her mid rib cage, exposing to KF her green and black striped underwear. KF dared to attempt putting his head on her chest. 'so soft' his inner pervert came out, 'I bet their D's or DD's.' thought the perverted hero. KF wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. 'She feels so warm and soft, almost delicate, like a china doll, but still a cuddly teddy bear.' KF thought as he drifted to sleep.

Arty woke up and tried to sit up. She had the craziest dream about that ginger and… WTF. She looked down and saw his head on her chest and his arms tight around her waist. She did a giant blush and sweat drop anime style. "What the fuck?" whispered Arty. She used her powers to drop a red bean bun on his head. He woke up as Arty took the bun and started munching on it. KF's eyes widened when he saw his arms around Arty and his head on her chest. She smiled and closed his eyes again. Pretending to be asleep he pulled his arms up higher to put his face deeper into Artys chest. Arty was starting to lose it. This crazy boy was so awake.

"Wake up dummy!" she said trying to wake him up. But instead he pulled her tighter. "Damn you," Arty said and using her imaginative powers, filled her hands with electricity. She then pokes the back of his neck sending a shock through his body. He was awake immediately. "Dumb ass." Kid Flash heard Arty grunt while she face palmed. Arty checked the clock on her iPhone. "Damn, I'm hungry, almost breakfast time." Said Arty half to herself. She started changing her clothes.

"Ehem, Arty, I'm still here." KF said blushing and looking at Arty in her bra and black cargo pants. KF rubbed the back of his neck. Arty walked over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You remember your room. Come back once you've changed." Arty said teasingly. She put on a green and purple striped v neck. She put a pen in her pocket and slipped into some converse. Then she slung her headphones onto her neck and plugged in her iPhone. Arty sketched for a while until she felt breathing on her neck. "Let's go." Said Arty grabbing KF's hand and walking out the door as the Breakfast bell rang.

-Mercury that night-

Mercury was a lot more shy than she let on, she noticed every time she was around Robin she couldn't help blushing like a maniac. At Dinner, Robin sat next to her and she blushed so red he asked her if she needed to go to the hospital wing. "Hello, I'm Robin." He had said to her.

"I'm Mercury," she said in a quiet tone that melted Robin's heart like butter in a fire. Hormones were raging and all Robin wanted to since he met Mercury is take her in his arms and protect her. Mercury seemed to be afraid of something, and with his detective skills he wanted to find it and destroy it. After dinner Robin struck up a conversation.

"May I walk you to your room?" Robin asked as Mercury got up.

"of course." Those words sunk into his skin like ink into paper. Once they arrived at her room she invited him in. the room's walls were painted like the beach and the ocean with mermaids and siens and other mystical creatures. Her room otherwise was really calm and quiet. There was a white framed bed with shiny silvery blankets and ocean blue pillows. The floor was carpeted and she had a shelf with some rag dolls, magical creature stuffed animals and china dolls, and ceramic boxes on it and a dresser in the corner. And under the window was a simple desk with lots of shells and tarot cards and books. Mercury sat down and sighed. For the first time she removed her scarf. Robin stared at her red lips and rosy cheeks that went with her shimmery rainbow eyes as she lay down on the bed. "I'm sleepy." She said quietly. Robin was heading toward the door when the moon came out. Mercury's eyes widened and she jumped into Robin arms. She stood there, silent with tears running down her cheeks. Robin could feel her shaking and walked her over to the bed. "Robin don't leave." Said Mercury in an unsteady voice.

"Get ready for bed. Ill camp out in here tonight. I'll be right back. When robin came back in his pj's, Mercury was sitting in the corner with her knees tucked up. She seemed to be wearing a underwear and a tank top. Robin picked her up and put her down on the bed.

"Robin, Stay," she said, looking him in the eyes. She was biting her lips and grabbed his hand.

"Ok." Said Robin, he sat on her bed and Mercury put her head on his shoulder. She pushed him down and lay on him and snuggled into his neck. At first Robin was unsure what to do, then he put his arms around her waist. Robin leaned over to kiss her forehead, but at the last moment mercury pushed her head up and kissed him. At first robin was shocked at the warm movement on his mouth, but he eventually found the rhythm and went with it. He flipped himself on top and leaned into her face and smiled while finishing up the kiss. He lay next to her on his side and smiled while caressing her rosy cheek in his hand. She closed her eyes and all Robin could think was 'She is so beautiful, she reminds me of someone… Sleeping Beauty!' he remembered the scene in the movie where she was sleeping and holding the rose. Robin pet her cheek and arm around her. Then he fell asleep.

Mercury woke up and saw robin asleep next to her. She gave him a kiss to wake him up.

"Huh, muh euh, Mercury?" said robin looking at her. Mercury smiled and pecked him on the nose. She got up ans pulled open her curtains.

"I's raining." She said with a smile and a little jump for joy. Then she looked down, "I better change." She slipped on a baby blue skirt and a silver long sleeve and gray uggs. "You better change too, be back ok." She said with a smile holding one of the curtains.

"Ok, ill be back." Robin went to his room to find Speedy there.

"Dude, were where you last night. I needed my wing man with Cheshire." Robin looked at the bed to see a sleeping girl with long black hair.

"I don't think you needed any help." Robin said gesturing to Cheshire purring on the bed.

"How was your night, you are playing with poison." Said Speedy

"She's not poison," said Robin, "She's just misunderstood."

"That's what they all say."

"Just shut up bro."

"Ok, whatever."

"How was your night with Cheshire?"

"Hehe."

-Speedy's Night-

Speedy went outside after dinner to find Cheshire throwing knifes at targets. Speedy joined her in silent targeting. After a while Cheshire pulled off her mask and kissed him. She put her mask back on before he could see her eyes. She then walked with him to his room. This was after robin changed. He left a note saying he was in Mercury's room for the night.

"We have the room to our selves." Speedy said with a grin. Cheshire took off her mask to reveal her green eyes. and gave him a nice long kiss.


End file.
